


Stuck On The Ceiling

by AlissaShawWrites



Series: Tony's a great dad to his Spider Son [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Muffins, Peter Parker Has a Family, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Peter Parker is staying with Tony for a while and is being a normal teenager. He tries to sneak out one night but gets trapped by Tony making muffins.(This is the beginning of barely related miniseries of Dad Tony and Son Peter. Buckle up kids)





	Stuck On The Ceiling

Peter Parker and his Aunt May were happily singing along to their favourite music as she drove towards the new and improved Avengers tower. Ever since she discovered Peter's secret, he was a lot more at ease. Though she was upset at first, he loved not having any secrets between them. Eventually, she had calmed down enough to let Peter speak and he laid out all of the details of the real Stark internship. To his surprise, she was proud of him; though often tried to talk him out of it. Now she allowed him to spend more time with Tony; more to keep him safe than anything but he enjoyed the longer available hours to spend at the tower. 

Aunt May had recently gotten a better paying job that Peter swore Tony was behind but never said a word about. The only problem being that she had to travel more for work. Her company car she was forced to travel with, was comfortable and way too expensive; with way more features than any car Peter had ever dreamed off. Again; he was fairly sure that Tony had something to do with it though he couldn’t be happier or more thankful. 

Peter was absolutely old enough to stay home alone during her work but she was not about to let him. She was quite adamant about it actually. Thankfully Tony had voiced a suggestion that had stuck. "Peter can just stay with me," his voice rang in Peter's head, "the kid will be no problem. It's better actually. Now I can keep an eye on him." Thus, Aunt May was driving him to Tony's for an undisclosed amount of time.

“You’ll remember to be respectful, right?” 

“Of course! Who do you think I am?”

She giggled, “I know, I know. Just making sure. He’s a billionaire and he has standards.”

“May; I’ve been hanging out with him longer than you have. I think I know how to talk to him. Don’t worry about it, alright?” Peter muttered. 

She smiled fondly, stopping the car just outside of the main lobby doors, "I'm sorry kiddo. You know I worry. You're a good kid; I shouldn't be so scared. I was so lucky to have such a good-hearted nephew." She hugged him tightly and he made no effort to hold back from holding her tightly in response.

“I’m not going off to war.”

“I know.”

The embrace continued in relative silence for a few more moments until there was a tapping on the passenger-side window. Tony was smiling pleasantly at them, pulling the sunglasses down his nose. “Don’t mean to intrude on this moment but traffic is rough so I recommend going soon.”

"Right," May pulled away, "you need me to help you bring up your bags?" Peter shook his head, already pulling his bags out of the backseat and onto his lap. "Okay, you two be good! If I hear one news article saying Spiderman was out fighting bad guys by himself you are both grounded!"

Tony chuckled to himself, opening the door to let Peter out, "oh no. I hope I won't be punished too severely."

“I’m serious Stark. You may be a billionaire but I will ground you. I don’t know how but I will.”

"I don't doubt that. Alright, Peter! Let's go be good, upstanding citizens who aren't in danger." He took the bag from Peter and slung it over his shoulder, slamming the car door closed. They all bid their farewells before Tony started to make his way back inside.

“Mr Stark does this mean I can’t be Spiderman while I’m here?” He clearly sounded disappointed causing Tony to stop. 

“Nothing big. But whatever I don’t see, I can’t tell her about so…” he trailed off; smiling once again, “so no. I may be the cool parent figure here but I’m still prohibited by her rules. You call me if something big happens. And no late nights.”

“Got ‘cha.” 

Peter was shown to where he'd be staying. A spacious, white-walled bedroom with a queen bed and balcony overlooking the beautiful landscape that the tower rested on. "Thank you, Mr Stark!" He threw himself onto the bed, sending the pillows flying. Tony dropped the bag gently at the foot of the bed, “no problem kid. Dinner’s at 6ish. JARVIS can help you with anything including finding me, it’s a big place. Anyway, I’ll leave you alone tonight. Tomorrow we’ll train or something.”

"Thanks, Mr Stark!"

Peter settled himself in fairly quickly, becoming a normal part of life in the tower. However; he was itching to get out as Spiderman. It had only been a couple days but he was incredibly bored. While lying on his bed, dressed head to toe in his Spiderman suit, he let out a long sigh, “Karen? Do you think I should sneak out?”

Her sweet voice giggled, “Peter you know I can’t tell you to disobey Mr Stark. Though I’m sure he wouldn’t mind as long as he doesn’t see you.” 

“Good enough for me!” he flipped out of bed. “Where is he right now?”

“His room.”

Peter crept through the tower, avoiding the other Avengers but mostly Tony by sticking to the tall ceiling, just out of view. As he made his way through the dark kitchen, the light suddenly flipped on. “No, no, no!” Peter thought to himself, eyeing Tony entering the kitchen. 

“Hey JARVIS!” Tony cried, “can you find me a really yummy muffin recipe to make for the kid? He seems a little down.”

JARVIS started listing off various recipes for all sorts of complicated muffins. Some with cream fillings, lots of ingredients and lots of crazy steps. Of course Tony had to pick the most complicated one. It didn’t look like he was going to leave for some time and Peter knew he was stuck. 

Tony, however; he knew exactly what he was doing. He had received a note of warning from JARVIS as soon as Peter left his room dressed in his suit and immediately climbed onto the ceiling. Knowing what Peter was up to, he was going to stop it the only way he knew how. Being an annoying ass.

He made sure to follow Peter from far enough behind that he could catch him at the proper moment and the kitchen was a perfect place to keep Peter. Though he wasn’t the best with kids, he had been a teenager once himself and knew that sneaking out was an important part of growing up. However; so was getting in trouble for it. He couldn’t help but laugh while thinking about it. He quickly said, “you know J, Peter is probably the best teen I could have asked for as my Underoos,” to hide the laugh. “Good kid. I heard he’s on the honour roll.”

Peter felt relieved to hear his mentor sing his praises as he and JARVIS continued their conversation; he just wished it had been in another place at another time. As luck would have it, it seemed that JARVIS was too distracted by the chat to give Peter away but somehow he found himself wishing he would. His arms were getting sore and he wasn’t sure how long he could stay that way. It felt like he had already been up there for hours. 

No, he had to stay. What would Tony say if he saw him like that? He couldn't be much longer could he? He had five mixing bowls full of stuff and an already preheated oven. He'd leave once he put them in right? Peter had no time to think about it as Tony started to lift his head to talk to JARVIS and he froze.

Peter thought he didn’t notice him when really he was just checking to see if Peter was still alright up there. He seemed to be fine so he went back to baking. It took him far longer than he liked because of his lack of experience. JARVIS wasn’t helping as he went through the instructions so quickly he couldn’t understand a word. He did his best and cursed himself for choosing the muffins that needed two different types of cream fillings. “It better turn out as good as it sounded in the recipe or else,” he said aloud to himself. 

After a good twenty minutes of combining ingredients in the baking tray, he was finally able to put them in the oven. Not wanting to give Peter an easy escape, he sat down at the kitchen island and began messing around with his phone. He swore he could hear Peter yawning as the minutes passed; and now that he wasn't moving around, he felt the wave of exhaustion hit him too. "What time is it, J?" he muttered.

“2:47 AM, Tuesday morning sir.”

He nodded, knowing he should probably call Peter out for trying to sneak out so they could both go to bed. Peter had been stuck to the ceiling since 11:30ish. Now it was just cruel. “Okay, Peter it’s time to come down. I know you’re up there. Go to bed you have school in a few hours.”

Peter didn’t respond so JARVIS spoke up, “he appears to be asleep sir. And by the look of it, he’s about to fall.”

“Shit!” Tony yelled, running over to Peter, barely catching the falling teen in his arms. The impact knocked the wind out of Tony and threw him to his knees. Peter was still asleep in his arms, unphased by the sudden movement. “No-no wonder your Aunt worries about you, kid. What if something bad happened while you were sleeping?”

When Peter woke up in the early afternoon the next day he was still wearing his suit minus the mask. Slowly as he rolled over and noticed the time, he began to panic until he noticed a lopsided muffin and a note on the bedside table. 

“Kid, don’t worry about school today. I called the principle and said you were sick. Next time you try to sneak out, remember I have A.I.’s with cameras everywhere. You gotta be faster than that.” 

Beneath the writing was a crude drawing of Spiderman asleep, wrapped in a web, hanging from one of the letters. Below that was more writing.

“Enjoy your muffin. -Tony The Cool Parent Stark.”

Peter smiled, taking a bite of the surprisingly delicious muffin; looking at the text message he got from Ned hours ago, “IS IT TRUE TONY STARK CALLED IN SICK FOR YOU?!! HE’S DOING PARENT THINGS NOW?!!!” 

“Yeah.” he chuckled to himself, “he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr here! [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidersonandfriendsfics](url)


End file.
